The addition of bleomycin to 5-FU, Cytoxan, methotrexate and vincristine had been shown in preliminary evaluations of this study to markedly enhance the efficacy of this combination of agents against metastatic testicular carcinoma. More recently these patients have been treated with adriamycin in combination with isdiaminedichloroplatinum. A pilot study with these drugs demonstrated greater than 50% response rate. More recently adriamycin in doses of 60 mg/m2 and cisdiaminedichloroplatinum in doses of 75mg/m2 day 1 and day 8 had been given. Five patients have been treated. There have been two patients who initially had partial responses who have failed therapy and one patient who is in complete remission 10 months into therapy. Another patient did not have any measurable disease to follow, but is free of disease after 6 courses. Side effects of the regimen have been significant. Four of five patients have had dose reduction in cis-platinum and 3 of the 5 had to have dose reduction of adriamycn. Weight loss has been a mild problem with less than 5% total body weight lost. One patient had renal failure with creatinine rising to 9 but returning to 2.4. This patient has been able to continue dis-platinum in decreased dose. The combination of adriamycin and cis-platinum has been proven efficacious, but the protocol will have to be altered because of the toxicity.